codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Close One
Close One is the 12nd episode of season 5 and the 107th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the recreation room, where Odd and Ulrich are doing a tournament of table tennis, and wins Odd. Then they go to see Jeremy and Aelita, who are programming new items to the to the 's . They're going to go to the Replika after school. In Mrs. Hertz class, the teacher gives the score of the last review: Odd 20, Ulrich 40, Aelita 90, Jeremy 95 and to the surprise of Mrs. Hertz, Sissi 100 (because she's a program computer). Mrs. Hertz decides to call Mr. Delmas to know why his daughter now have very high scores. The Lyoko-Warriors protect her and take her to . In , Jeremy virtualizes Odd, Ulrich and Aelita, then arrives Yumi and she's also virtualized. The four mounted on the , while the Sissi's clone rests with Jeremy. In the , appear s trying to prevent that the Skid goes to the Replika. Aelita launches the s and they destroy the Kongres. They return to Skid and enter the Replika. There they discover that it is a Replika of Mountain sector. The Skid is placed in a tower, make it invisible and Jeremy does the Translation with Aelita, Odd and Yumi, while Ulrich rests defending the Skid. In Replika, s appear and start to attack. The supercomputer that controls the is in a hydraulic central of Canada. Aelita, Odd and Yumi appear there, as they are far from the supercomputer, Jeremy makes a new thing: he can do the Translation with the for Yumi and Odd and Aelita activates her wings. In the Replika, Ulrich destroys almost all Hornets, but X.A.N.A.-Sissi appears. And besides, X.A.N.A. activates a tower on the Replika. In Canada, once in the laboratory, X.A.N.A. send s to real world. In the Replika, X.A.N.A.-Sissi devirtualizes Ulrich and prepares to enter the tower and put the code X.A.N.A, and Odd returns to Skid for prevent this. When he leaves, X.A.N.A.-Sissi fights against Odd and he wins, but he's devirtualized by a Hornet. Aelita loses her life points and returns to Skid, and when all seems lost, Yumi destroys the remaining Krabs and destroys the supercomputer. She returns to the Skid and Aelita and Yumi return to Lyoko while the Replika is destroyed. Mission accomplished. In Kadic, the Lyoko-Warriors say Mr. Delmas they are making Sissi study, so she will have good grades, and that her father should be happy instead of worrying. Mr. Delmas understands, and says the group has got something he never managed: her daughter to be studious. That sounds convincing, and ends the episode. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the , the second time that the Mountain Replika would return is an episode of season 10 after X.A.N.A. rebuilds it. Gallery ReplikaMountains.jpg|The invisible Skid in a tower of . Episode107.jpg|Canada, where the supercomputer is. Replikadestroyed.jpg|The Replika is destroyed. ca:Ja falta menys es:Uno menos fr:Supercalculateur fermé it:Uno in meno pt:Um a menos Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes